The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth *Key*
by SpotsLuNa
Summary: Enchanting and Spot had been best friends from the start. but then she moves away from him, and she never talks to him again. Then one day... she sees him again, and they are reunited. But is Enchanting feeling a little more than happiness from seeing her
1. Default Chapter

The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth   
By Key   
Prologue   
"The Course of love never did run smooth..." Shakespeare   
The faintest memory I have of Spot and my friendship, is probably the first day I met him. I was, I believe, nine or ten, and we were walking home from church one Sunday in early May...   
"Buy a pape, Miss?" This boy asked my mother. She glared at him, and shook her head. A real hurt expression came onto his small face, as he turned to go. I gave my mother a hurtful look, one which I doubt she saw.   
I opened my purse, and retrieved two one dollar bills. "Boy, come here please." I called out to him, walking towards him. "Here take this please. It's not much, but it'll help you out some."   
The expression on the boy's face was priceless, as his eyes grew wide, and small smirk overcame his normally pouty lips. His grey blue eyes twinkled with happiness. I smiled at him, loving the feelings that overcame my body.   
"Thanks, Miss. I'se neva received dis much from anyone!" The boy's face was aglow, as he took a newspaper from the stack, and gave it to me. "Heah, a newpapa is all I can give ya. Me names Spot Conlon, what's yo's?"   
"My name's Celeste Lewis. Nice to meet you," I gave him a small smile as I extended my hand.   
"Celeste..." the single syllable seemed to roll of his tongue like the sweetest melody, as his eyes traced the extent of my body. He slowly took my hand and kissed it, before turning around and leaving. I called out 'bye' and was answered by a simple 'yeah.'   
"Celeste, let's go. We're already late, you needn't make us later," my mother took my by the hand, and led me through the crowded streets of Brooklyn. By the time we reached our house, a big white Victorian house built by my Great-Great Uncle, William, A. Graybell, we were already an hour late for dinner.   
My mother, being the usually on time person that she is, treated our being late like the end of the world. She yelled at the cook, Aunt Bertha, a big black lady, who loved me and my sister, Jessmyn, to death. Even though my sister was only four, she was spoiled rotten by Aunt Bertha, who always gave her sneaky snacks before bed time.   
"Mother calm down, you'll make your head ache again," I told her, getting her a glass of water, before heading upstairs to my room.   
From that day on, every time I went out, I ran into Spot. We got to know each other, and soon became best friends. Of course my mother knew nothing of it, for if she did, she would forbid me to ever see Spot again, a fate worst than death to me. Spot even took the risks of calling on me, leaving secret messages with Aunt Bertha.   
Bertha knew about Spot's and mine's friendship, but kept her mouth shut. She would even let Spot into the house when my mother wasn't home. We would talk about anything really, we just enjoyed each other's company, and were heartbroken when we heard the front door slam, and the cheerful call of my mother, home from work. Spot would usually climb out my window, and down the side of the house, stepping on the bricks that stuck out. I would often tell him I felt like Romeo and Juliet except without the love connection.   
Spot was dangerously beautiful, with his sandy brown hair, medium complexion, and his beautiful grey blue eyes that mirrored his feelings. His mouth, which was normally pouty, was usually formed into a small smirk, which made Spot somewhat mysterious. Throughout the years we were friends, Spot would come and visit me, and tell me about his monthly, weekly, even daily girlfriends. I never understood why girls flocked to him. He was dangerously beautiful, that part I understood, but he was the most egotistical boy I knew. Ever since he became the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, he became so conceited, and I would laugh whenever he would ramble off on one of his "I'm so great speeches." But we were best friends for life, and no matter how conceited he was about his ego, he knew I loved him to death.   
I on the other hand, am quite plain. Yes, I'm sorta pretty, with dark brown wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin. I have pouty lips, and rosy cheeks, with a few freckles on the bridge of my nose, but I'm not a beauty like my other friend, Isabelle Clayborn. Her with he light blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and fair skin, is always the one to be chosen first to dance with at parties, and is always the one to get commented on by boys. Isabelle has had her eyes on Spot for awhile now, ever since I introduced them to each other one day after school. When Isabelle saw him, she nearly died from not breathing. I have to admit, Spot is very attractive, and he has gotten my heart beating plenty of times, but winning Spot's heart is just like finding your pet mouse in New York City, the chances are very slim. Many a night I would lay awake in my bed, thinking about Spot. I had liked him on and off for about six years now, ever since we became best friends when were ten.   
I remember the saddest news that I have ever heard in my life: we were moving. I had then realized that my whole life, I'd been expecting to live in fancy houses, and dress in fancy clothes, I never expected that the impossible could happen. My mother had lost her job, and we had no money to pay rent on the house, so we had to go live in the slums of Brooklyn. Before I got a chance to tell Spot we were moving, we had already left, and I never saw Spot again....   



	2. Chapter 1

**The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth**

**By Key**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to hear rats scratching on the floors. I turned over, disgust by our living conditions. My mother and my sister were huddled together for warmth from the cold June nights. My eyes searched the room, with pure agony. For two years now, we've lived in this filth, ever since my mother lost her job. I don't know how we've survived. We rarely have money, and when we do, my mother usually spends it on alcohol. Ever since we moved, my mother turned into a drunkie, throwing her life away for the pure joy of rum, vodka, or whiskey. The only reason we even get money, is because of mother selling herself to men she met at bars. She would bring the men up to our apartment, completely drunk, and unaware of what she was doing. I would lay in bed, holding my ears, trying my hardest to block out the noise of my mother. Many night, I would cry myself to sleep, hating my life.

I scanned the room one more time, before closing my eyes and falling back into a restless sleep with many nightmares. 

Usually when I wake up in the morning, I'm quite refreshed, thinking that for some strange reason, that day would be different from all the rest. On this particular day though, I woke up soaking wet, with a fear that something would go wrong. I got up, and quickly got dressed, praying for the day when my knight in shining armor would climb up the fire escape, and rescue me. I dressed in one of my old dresses, one that used to be all nice and fancy, but by now was worn out, and dull looking. It had a scoop neck, with sleeves that stopped at my elbow, and this pretty sash that tied around my waist. It was my best dress, and since, I had decided no to go work in the mills, but to go explore the city, I put it on, and the periwinkle color of it, brought out my eyes, and made them shine. 

I hated mill work. Everywhere I looked, I saw sick girls, practically death from the roaring of the machines. I took the three dollars that I had saved up, stuffed it in my pocket, and tip toed out, as not to disturb my family. I headed out across the Brooklyn Bridge, into the Manhattan area, an area that I had never been to before. Everywhere I looked, I saw peddlers selling fruit, and Newsies selling papers. One newsie came up to me, and started coughing, asking if I could buy his last pape. My sympathy over came me, and before I knew what I was doing, I had given the boy fifty cents, which left me with two fifty. I took a newspaper, and headed towards a restaurant named Tibby's. My stomach had been rumbling for sometime, and I decided to silence it. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted, with stares from all the Newsies, who were crowded around a certain table. I smiled at them, loving the attention I got, for I never I my life, had ever gotten stared at my boys. I found a booth, and silently set down, picked up a menu, and started reading it.

"You'se neva been ta Manhattan?" I looked up to find an Italian looking boy sitting across from me, a cigar hanging loosely from his lips.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, setting the menu down. The boy's piercing brown eyes seemed to hypnotize me, as I stared long and hard at his features. He was kinda short, with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He was dressed in plaid pants, and a plaid vest, so I figured he liked to gamble, since he was dressed in a gambler's outfit. I looked at him, before lowering my eyes. 

"You'se all dressed up, sos I kinda figured you'se must be from Boston or somethin'," the boy shrugged, looking at me closely, "I be Racetrack, or Race."

I smiled at him, warmly, "My name's Celeste. No, I'm from Brooklyn, but I've never been to Manhattan." I looked at him, before picking up the menu, and browsing through it.

"Do ya woik in da mills?" Race asked, puffing on his cigar. I looked up at him speechless. How could he know? I bit my lip, and continued browsing the menu.

"Yes, I do. But I'm thinking about quitting. I need to find another job. Do you know if any jobs?" I asked him, calling a waiter over, and giving him my order.

"Become a newsgoil. It's a really easy job. Pays really well," Racetrack suggested, looking at me closely, probably disappointed with what he saw.

"Maybe I will, thanks Race. Maybe I'll see you around," I got up to leave, but only then realized, I hadn't gotten my order yet, and sat back down. I picked up the menu, since it was the only thing to read, and started reading it, only to stop when I felt Race's eyes on me. I looked up into his eyes, and smirked.

"Yo' eyes are quite enchantin'. Dey're a winda to yo' feelin's. I can tell you'se hoitin'!" Race commented.

I looked at him shocked, "No one's ever noticed that before. I always thought I showed what I was feeling quite well on my face."

Race laughed, then got up and walked over to where a bunch of Newsies were sitting down, and eating. I laughed to myself, thinking what a character he was. Just then a waiter came over, and handed me my food, which I took eagerly. As I ate, I would look up every couple of seconds, to find Rave looking at me, every so often, then talk to some of his friends.

When I finally left, it was already well into the day, so I decided to roam a little more. Occasionally I would see Race and he'd smile and wave, before going back to talking with his fellow Newsies Tired from walking in my shoes, which were too small for me, I sat down on some steps. I looked around, before putting my head in my lap, and closing my eyes.

"Well, I didn't think Celeste Lewis still lived in New York," I looked up and automatically recognized the owner of the voice.

"Isabelle, oh I haven't seen you in so long, how's it goin'?" I jumped up, and squeezed Isabelle. Tears formed in my eyes, as I continued hugging her. I closed my eyes, letting the tears that had weld up, come forth and spill onto my cheeks.

"Celeste, I thought you moved to Boston or something. It never occurred to me you'd still be living in New York," Isabelle's normally pretty face was radiant, her eyes sparkling even greener than they usually were.

I lowered my eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with her. She was so perfect, perfect life, perfect family, to her, I was filth, a street rat that didn't deserve a place in the city. "Well, my mother lost her job, and we didn't have enough money to pay rent for the house, so we had to move to Parkins Lane."

Isabelle's eyes grew wide with sympathy. "Oh Cel, Parkins Lane is the worst street you could possible live on in Brooklyn. How come you never told me. How come you never visited me while you lived on..on Parkins Lane?"

I kept my eye contact on the ground, not wanting to see the clouds that had overcome my blue eyes. "I had no time. I worked in the mill from dawn till dusk, so I never had any time to see anyone. Not you, not Spot. I haven't seen Spot in over two years, Isabelle. He's my best friend, I miss him so much!" 

Isabelle nodded, and took my hand. "I understand, but please tell me why you're here now, not working at the mills?"

"Well, I didn't feel like going to work today, so I decided to explore Manhattan. And well, I met this boy named Racetrack, or Race, and he told me I just think about becoming a news girl. And I just might take his advice."

Isabelle smiled, and dropped my hand. "I see you've met my boyfriend. He's a sweetheart, isn't he?"

I laughed, and nodded. "Yes, he's quite handsome. You always did know how to choose them." 

"I'm so glad you're okay, I've been so worried about you." Isabelle looked into my eyes, and hugged me again. As the day's heat grew more and more intense, it started to get to us, so we headed over to Isabelle's family's wig shop, to sit under the fans, and get something to drink. She's worked in that shop for as long as I could remember, many times selling her hair to her parents to make wigs out of. Now, for the first time, I noticed her hair was about mid back, longer than it's ever been. Almost too soon, I had to say good-bye to Isabelle, with the promise to see her again tomorrow.

As I walked through the cold deserted streets, I contemplated Race's idea more and more, and finally coming to the conclusion, of taking his advice, and becoming a news 'goil'. I looked around the quiet streets, I spotted Billie Harris, my ex-boyfriend. He spotted me too, and rushed over to me.

"Cel, are you okay? You'se shouldn' be out alone at night, it ain't safe," Billie took off his jacket, and placed it around my shivering shoulders. He quietly escorted me back to my apartment, then left without a word. I found this oddly strange, for usually Billie rambles on forever, and you can never get a word in edgewise. I shrugged this off, and started climbing the filthy stairs up to my apartment. The moon shone brightly through the broken windows, as I picked my way through trash to get to my door, which I found ajar, and loud sobbing coming from inside. I ran in, to find my mother on the floor, her dress torn. I suddenly realized what had happened, it had happened too many times before.

"Mother, was it Jake again?" I asked, trembling. She looked at me blankly, her eyes holding so much pain.

"Go Celeste. You and Jessamyn, go! It's not safe here anymore. Go, save you live!" Tears streamed down on her face, as she laid down on the floor, her body heaving violently. I walked over to her, hugged her, then went gathered a bunch of our stuff, and left.

We wandered the streets of Brooklyn all night, never stopping for fear of suddenly running into Jake. We crossed the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan, and slowly made our way through the dark streets. Everywhere I looked, I thought I saw Jake, and every time, I took Jessamyn's hand. My eyes filled up with tears as we slowly continued walking.. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I had to sit down on some steps, and cry till my heart's content. How long we stayed on those steps I don't know, but when a hand shook me, it was bright outside.

"You'se dat goil Race was tellin' us 'bout, ain't ya?" the boy asked, gazing at me with eyes that had me mesmerized. I slowly nodded, lowering my eyes. "Is dat yo' sista?"

"Yes, what's your name?" I asked, scootching closer to Jessamyn.

"Me name's Mush. What's yo's?"

"My name's Celeste, and this is my little sister Jessamyn. Mush, do you know where I could stay?" I quietly asked him, looking him in the eye.

He smiled at me, "Yo' eyes are very enchantin', ya know? You'se could stay wid da Newsies, fo' a while, if ya don' mind."

I blushed slightly, and quickly accepted his offer, with many menacing glares from Jessamyn. We followed him to the 'Newsboys Lodging House', and Kloppman agreed with me staying there, as long as I paid rent just like everyone else. I agreed to the offer, and Mush lead me upstairs to the bunk room. There was an empty bunk under Race, and next to a kid named Blink, and Mush. As soon as I laid down, my eyes closed and I slept soundly for the first time in two years.

**[Chapter 2][1]**

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~lunakey/course2.html



	3. Chapter 2

**The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth**

**By Key**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning by Kloppman yelling at the boys to get up. When I opened my eyes, I saw Race's smiling face thrust into mine. I smiled and sat up, only to hit my head on the top bunk. I laid back down in pain. Race laughed, and sat down on the bunk next to me.

"Well, do ya think yo' ready ta go sell papes?" he asked, lighting his cigar, and puffing on it. I sighed, my heart beating.

"I don't know, I'm kinda nervous about it. Are there any more news girl?" I asked, being careful as not to bump my head when I stood up.

"Yeah, dere's a few, but not many. Most o' dem live in da Newgoil's Lodgin' House. Dey visit a lot though," Race walked to the bathroom to grease his hair down. I quickly changed into the outfit Race laid out for me. A pair of pants, a plaid shirt, and some flat shoes that fit me perfectly. I tied my hair up into a ponytail, and shoved it under the grey cap Race had given me. I looked across the room at Jessamyn, who was still sleeping. I walked over to her, and smiled. Her copper red hair ringed her face like a halo, that belonged to the angel she was. I quickly kissed her on the forehead, then headed downstairs and outside to buy my papes.

"Hey Celeste, dese are me friends, Snitch, Snoddy, Snipeshooter, Davey, Jack, Crutchy, Boots, Itey, Skittery, and Bumlets. Guys, dis is da lovely an' enchantin' Celeste," Jack came up to me, and kissed my hand, which soon most all the boys did. I blushed like mad, trying to hide my face. I had never been kissed before, let alone by nine boys one after another. After I was introduced to the Newsies, it seemed that for the first time in years, I was truly happy. Over the next few days, I heard a lot about Spot Conlon, the most famous and respected Newsie in all of New York. Spot Conlon! My very best friend in the whole wide world, my best friend that I haven't seen in two years. Oh, how I couldn't wait to see him!

I had been with the Newsies for about a week, and they seemed just like another family. Mush and I became close friends really quickly, and he could never take the place of Spot. I had been trained well in the Newsies arts, and was quite proud f myself, taking a hundred papes everyday and selling each one before the day was over. Mush usually sold with me, by the Brooklyn Bridge. My sister was always of with Snipeshooter, selling in his spot by Central Park. On this particular day, I wasn't selling all my papes very well, not much traffic was going on the Brooklyn Bridge for some reason. Then, I saw him.

He hadn't changed much in appearance, he was still dangerously beautiful, with the same mysterious smirk, and the same gorgeous greyish blue eyes that I had come to love so much. He was more built than I remembered taller too, but he still had them same walk. He still walked with confidence, holding his head high and his shoulders back. I didn't speak to him until he was right next to Mush and I.

"Hello, Spot. I haven't seen you in forever. You still the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies?" I asked, gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes. It think him a second to place me, before his eyes mirrored the happiness he felt, and he wrapped his arms around me, and twirled me.

"Celeste, I'm so happy a see ya. I'se has' seen ya in zoo long. Where's ya been all dis time? Hiding'?" Spot asked, putting me out at arms length. I laughed, and squirmed back into his arms, and laid my head on his shoulder. His familiar scent washed over me, like the sweetest aroma.

"My mother lost her job, so we had to go live on Parkins Lane. I worked in the mills from dawn till dusk, never seeing anyone. Until a couple of days ago, I decided to take a break on mill work, and visit Manhattan. I saw Isabelle, and now I see you," Tears of happiness escaped my eyes, and fell onto my burning cheeks, as I gazed longingly into his eyes.

"I'se been bust selling' papes. I'se heart broken when I came ta yo' house an' it was empty. I did' know what happened ta ya. Ya neva said good bye," Spot placed his arms around my tiny waist, his eyes glistening. I placed my arm around his shoulder, looking up at him every couple of minutes. Suddenly, he leaned over, and gently kissed my untainted lips. I looked at him strange, wondering if the infamous Spot Conlon had been missing his best friend too much, and over the years, had grown to love her. I swore to myself, that when I found Spot again that I would 1) not fall more in love with him than I already was, considering that everytime he looked at me with his beautiful eyes, my heart starts beating faster, and I find myself loving him with each second that he looks at me, and 2) He's most likely had a girlfriend, wanting to gouge my eyes out with a spoon, since I'm his best friend and a girl, it meant competition for his time.

"I didn't get a chance to say good bye. The next day we moved at day break, and I had to spend every minuted unloading the little furniture we had to take. Then the next day I started automatically on mill work. So, I didn't get a chance to see anyone."

Spot smiled warmly, and then turned around to face all his friends. "Celeste, dis is Ducky, North, Mouse, Blaze, Coal, and Fellow. Boys, dis is me best friend in da whole wide woild, Celeste Lewis." I smiled at each of the boys, not letting go of Spot. Mush cleared his throat, as if to say 'I'm still here, don't forget about me.'

"Celeste, we's betta start headin' back now, it's gettin' late," Mush said, looking at his gold pocket watch that Kloppman gave each boy on his sixteenth birthday. I shook my head, not wanting to leave Spot, I think he knew that.

"Boys, I'se be sleepin' in Manhattan tanight, tell Stiches dat, aight? I'se wanna spend time wid me goil," with that, Spot, Mush and I walked back to the Manhattan Lodging house. The whole way I couldn't stop looking at Spot. He was mysterious looking with his smirk, and it intrigued me. I wondered, with a deep sinking feeling in my stomach, who he was going out with now. Finally, after what seemd like an eternity, but in reality was only about ten minutes, we reached the lodging house. To my surprise, Isabelle was there, as well as a couple of other girls. I saw one girl give me and Spot a menacing glare, then turned back to tell all her friends.

"Goils, dis be me best friend da whole woild, Celeste Lewis," He turned to look at me in the eyes. "You'se eyes are really enchantin', did anyone tell ya dat?" 

I blushed, and laughed, "Only about a couple of times since I've been here." Suddenly, Spot's eyes grew wide. A smirk came over his normally pouty lips, his eyes shined mysteriously.

"I'se come up wid da poifect nick name fo ya. Enchantin' fits ya poifectly. Doesn' it boys?" Spot asked all the other Newsies, who quickly agreed, since practically everyone one of them had told me my eyes were enchanting.

"I love it. It's a beautiful name!" I said, leaning up and kissing Spot on the cheek. For the first time, I got a good look at all the girls. All of them were quite pretty, compared to me.

"Just like you," Spot said, squeezing my shoulder. I blushed, and looked at the girl that had stared at me when I walked in. She was now glaring at me, probably mad I was friends with Spot. "Celeste, I would like ya ta meet me goilfriend, Cupcake. An' dis is Dreama, Wisha, Chancey, Twilight, an' Sapphire."

I looked at the girl Spot was pointing to, and I my eyes fell. It was the same girl that had given me the nasty looks. I decided it meant nothing, and smiled fakely, perhaps too much. "Hello, nice to meet you Cupcake. Call me Enchanting, now, not Celeste."

"Hello, dat's a pretty name. How'd ya get it?"She asked, sweetly, almost fake. She looked at me with piercing dark brown eyes, almost black, that made me uncomfortable. What, was she stupid or something? She was right there when Spot gave me the name. Prbabably was too busy staring at him to notice.

"Well, everyone's told me that my eyes are enchanting, so then Spot gave me the nickname." I copied her sweet smile, and turned to talk to Mush, Blink, and Race.

"I don' think Cupcake's too thrilled you'se best friends with Spot," Race said, nodding at Cupcake, who was hanging off of Spot, now that I had moved away from him. I stared blankly at him, not sure of what o say.

"Well, I guess she's just going to have to learn to cope with the idea that Spot's best friend is a girl," I said, walking past them, and up the stairs to the bunk room. I walked into the bunk room, and into the bathroom, where I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still a crystal blue, even though they looked kinda dim, and my dress was a little dirty, but other than that, I thought I looked prettier than I ever had before. I took down my hair, and brushed it, knocking all of the dust out of it. I heard a cough, and turned around to see Cupcake standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Enchantin'. You'se an' I need ta talk," she said, walking into the bathroom, and over to where I stood, staring in the mirror at her reflection. I looked at her innocently, and continued brushing my hair.

"About what, Cupcake?" I asked, turning around to face her, her eyes boring holes into mine. I lowered my gaze, and Cupcake laughed.

"I don' want ya hangin' out wid Spot no more, ya heah? He's mine, an' he'll always be mine, sos, ya betta stay away from him, or dere'll be trouble," with that, Cupcake, left, leaving me quite stunned and confused. I couldn't tell Spot, because he'd get mad at me, saying I was just making up some reason not to like Cupcake. I decided to keep my mouth shut, and returned downstairs, to hang out with all my friends. Cupcake followed me, and headed right to Spot, where she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him deeply, making sure I saw every everything. When she stopped kissing him, she looked at me, and smiled wickedly, before taking his hand and leading him outside into the cool, night air.

**[Chapter 3][1]**

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~lunakey/course3.html



End file.
